Friendship
by Satashi Li
Summary: Just, how did Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol became friends? [One-shot] Has a little romance, sort of.


_**I will try finish "Uwasa No Sakura-kun". Here's a story so you don't die of waiting for the next chapter. RxR please!**_

_**Summary: One question. Just **_**how**_** did Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol become friends?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters, CLAMP owns it. **_

_**Friendship**_

* * *

_Best friends stick together till the end,_

_They are like a straight line that will not bend._

_They trust each other forever,_

_No matter if you're apart you are together._

_They can be your hero and save the day,_

_They will never leave your side they are here to stay._

_They help you up when you fall,_

_True friends are the best of all._

_-Emily_

* * *

Our favorite group has gone out for ice cream on a fine, crystal clear, Sunday. They approached Penguin Park, discussing about a certain topic.

Just _how _did they all become friends?

First off, Sakura and Tomoyo's history of their friendship.

_Flashback-_

_First day of Tomoeda Elementary. Our happy Sakura Kinomoto approached her desk which was placed beside Tomoyo Daidouji's desk. Humming whatever was going on in Sakura's mind, she reached her desk and placed her things down. She greeted Tomoyo with a happy smile._

"_Ohayo! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura gave her a big smile. Tomoyo smiled as well and introduced herself._

"_Ohayo. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. I hope we get along." Tomoyo shyly spoke. Sakura noticed the shyness in her voice and decided to become her friend._

"_Can we be friends?" "Hai."_

_**Later in the day-**_

'_Oh? I forgot to bring an eraser.' Tomoyo thought. "Kinomoto-san, can I borrow an eraser please?" Tomoyo asked politely. _

"_Hai! Oh and call me Sakura." Tomoyo nodded "You can call me Tomoyo". Sakura handed her a pink bunny eraser and whispered into her ear. "You can keep it. I had two."_

_Flashback ends-_

Ever since that day, Tomoyo never used that eraser and kept it as her greatest treasure. Why was it? It was how she and Sakura became friends. In the future, they become best friends and also discover that they are cousins.

So, how did Li Syaoran, a transfer student from Hong Kong, befriend Sakura and Tomoyo? Lets see _their_ history now.

_Flashback-_

"_Class! We will have a new student attending Tomoeda Elementary. He comes from Hong Kong and I want you to be nice to him." Terada announced. The door slid open and a boy with chestnut hair and fierce amber eyes walked in, making eye contact with Sakura. _

"_This is Li Syaoran." Terada wrote his name on the chalkboard and after, searched for a seat for him. "You will sit behind Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran walked towards his desk, pausing in front of Sakura. Sakura, feeling nervous, kept looking up and down. Tomoyo, her best friend, sensing her friend feeling uncomfortable decided to show him towards his seat._

"_Your sit is over here." She gave him a sincere smile as he jerked his head up, walked past them, and sat down, staring behind the head of Sakura. 'Hoeeee…' Sakura thought._

_**-Lunch**_

_Sakura was walking down the stairs until someone grabbed onto her shoulder. _

"_Can I talk with you." Came the voice of Li Syaoran that frightened her._

* * *

_"Um...what did you want to talk to me about?" He didn't reply, he pulled out a strange looking board and mumbled a chant. "Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Force, know my plight, Release the light!" A blue ray of light pointed towards Sakura's chest, wind blowing, Syaoran jumped away and the beam was gone. "So it is you!" He gave his hand out. "Now give them to me!" Sakura was confused. 'What is he talking about?' "Give you what?" "The Clow Cards!" "How do you know about the clow cards?!" "That's none of your business. Just give them to me." Hesitating, Sakura walked backwards before covering her pocket and running a bit farther than him._

_"NO!" "I see, they're in that pocket..." He was about to grab them but Touya, Sakura's onii-chan, came._

_Flashback ends-_

That was basically how they met. In the future, Syaoran began to fall for Sakura. They captured cards together and became good friends. Syaoran confessed his feelings for Sakura after the battle with Eriol.

_Flashback_-

_"Sakura..." Sakura looked back at the person who called her name. "Syaoran! Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked, worried and concerned. He nodded "Hai." He placed his hand on her shoulder to keep his balance. _

_"Sakura..." Sakura smiled. "Nani?"_

_"I...I'm in love with you!"_

_Flashback ends-_

Oh wait, we forgot to tell you how Eriol became friends with the trio. Here's the history then.

_Flashback-_

_Another new student in Tomoeda Elementary? From England too? Who is it? Lets see..._

_"Class, we have a new student from England! His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Terada wrote his name on the chalkboard before searching for a seat. "Ah, you will sit beside Li Syaoran." Eriol walked towards his desk, pausing in front of Sakura. He gave her a smile, behind Sakura was a jealous Syaoran. 'Why does it feel as if I've known him?' Sakura thought._

* * *

_Sakura was sitting underneath a Sakura Tree, writing a letter to , their old teacher. _

_"Hello." A voice startled her. She looked up to see Eriol. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" She shook her head. "No." He looked over her shoulder to see her unfinished letter. "Who is that letter for?" She smiled and replied "Its for my old teacher." Eriol nodded "Can I sit beside you?" "Hai"_

_Tomoyo and jealous Syaoran were secretly watching them from afar. Tomoyo, holding a camera, glanced at Syaoran and smiled. 'He does care for Sakura-chan."_

_In the future, Eriol slowly became friends with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. _

* * *

_The Battle with Eriol-_

_"In this form, I am Eriol Hiiragizawa but in my past, I am called...Clow Reed." Shocked faces and gasps. "W-what?!" And thus, the battle begun._

* * *

_(Okay, I'm going to skip to the part where they visit Eriol at his house)_

_Sakura, a little scared of the silence in the house, walked down the hallway, Tomoyo and Syaoran following behind. Silence...until they approached a door. Carefully, Sakura opened it and **BOOM!** "HOEEE!" What was that? No, it wasn't anything dangerous. Ah, Eriol made a little tea party, it seems he knew of their presence. The trio walked toward the table presented with sweets such as baked cookies, cake, cupcakes, etc. A waiter came and set tea for them. _

_"Eriol-kun, your going back to England?" He nodded "But before I leave, I wanted you to see someone I believe you've known for a long time." Came in was their old teacher, Kaho Mizuki. "Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed happily. _

_(Oops, getting off topic, Lol. I'll stop it right there)_

"I'm glad we became friends." Sakura said as she laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder which made him bright red. "Ohohohoho, Li-kun you still blush near Sakura." Tomoyo giggled. "Ah my cute little descendant-" "Don't call me that."

Anyways, that is pretty much how they became friends. Eriol's history with them didn't really make sense does it? Oh well.

* * *

_Author's notes-_

_**Okay so I will work on chappie 3 of Uwasa No Sakura-kun. Do you just like have one idea of a story then another comes and your mind is bombarded with ideas? Cause I have. I still never posted the 1st chappie of "Meilin's Departure" and it was a request oops. I'll try though, I don't have time since I'm back at school. One more week till Fall break for me and I'll try and post the 1st chappie of "Meilin's Departure" by the way, I'll try work on a Fruits Basket story or Lucky Star. You guys are awesome! Yeah this is just a little one-shot. I make too much one-shots, oh well haha.**_

_**Ja! -Satashi Li**_


End file.
